


It’s Super Effective!

by BeetleQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Claiming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fishnets, Hickeys, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Raw Sex, Rimming, Virgin To Slut, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: Piers and Guzma have been flirting on whatever the Pokéverse version of Grindr is.When they meet up in person, how far will things go..? (Spoiler: all the way~)
Relationships: Guzma/Piers
Comments: 31
Kudos: 288





	It’s Super Effective!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Trashpits because they draw the hottest Piers x Guzma 😍

Piers could feel his heart drumming in his chest. It was post-show, and his nerves were in full swing again.

On stage, he could push down that anxiety; channel it into his performance. But after? Insecurities rushed again to the forefront of this mind.

It didn’t help that he was hoping to spot a certain face in the crowd of people now gathered around him.

Signing autographs while his stomach did somersaults, he shyly took a selfie with one fan just as a hand squeezed his shoulder from behind.

Piers spun around, his pale features at risk of turning completely red.

“G-Guzma... you came.”

“Said I would.” The taller man was grinning That Grin — just like the ones from his profile pictures. He put both hands on his hips. “You gonna be long?” Piers was slightly regretting his choice in clothes now as Guzma’s eyes sized him up; fishnets under his shorts — what had he been thinking???

“N-Not long.” Piers tried to ignore the other man’s eyes raking over him. They’d only been texting for a couple weeks — and their first in person meeting couldn’t go that far, right..?

* * *

Piers felt as though he’d gone red from head to toe. Now in the privacy of one of the back rooms, he found himself pressed against the wall, Guzma’s knee between his legs, nudging at his obvious erection.

“Loving the fishnets by the way...” Guzma chuckled, his lips leaving bruising lovebites up the length of Piers’ neck. The gym leader stopped counting after the fifth, his head lolling to one side as his fingers sank into white curls. He rubbed the back of Guzma’s head in encouragement.

“T-Thanks.” He mumbled. Guzma’s lips left his neck with a pop. He took Piers by the chin, smirking, but saying nothing. Piers felt his cheeks prickle, the blush no doubt ludicrous across his pale face. “W-What..?”

“Nothin’. Just that it’s hot as fuck how nervous you are...” The knee between Piers’ legs nudged him again, and Guzma felt a jolt of pleasure straight to his dick when the other man keened. “I won’t bite...” Piers sucked in a gasp as he felt cold air hit the wetness between his legs, Guzma’s hand expertly whipping him out. “Well... not unless you ask me nicely...”

Piers felt as though he could’ve came right there and then, the predatory look in Guzma’s eyes causing his body to pump what felt like his entire circulatory system straight to his cock.

“I don’t usually...” Piers hated the way his voice was wavering. “I mean, I haven’t—“

Guzma shushed him, one finger over his lips.

“You think I can’t spot a virgin the moment I see one?” Guzma then leaned in, a slow passionate kiss forcing Piers’ lips apart. Only when the other man was trembling, the cock in Guzma’s hand throbbing and leaking, did he retreat. “We’ll go slow.” He promised. “I’ll take good care of you.”

Piers shuddered when Guzma’s sincere expression shifted back to that sexy smugness again.

“I’m... not made of glass.” Piers whispered, his horniness now overpowering any anxiety.

“Damn, was kinda hoping to smash you.” Guzma gave the cock in his hand a squeeze, feeling a swell of importance at just how easily he could turn this guy on. It was obvious that without the wall, Piers would be struggling to stand straight; his pupils were blown wide, cheeks flushed, and his lips wet and parted.

Guzma leaned in again, this time for a rougher, harder kiss.

He felt something in him melt when both of Piers arms snaked around his waist. The singer’s hands began playing with his belt, gathering courage, and the cock in his fist throbbed again noticeably.

“Fuck, I’m so lucky...” Guzma hummed into his ear, pausing to rake his teeth over the shell. How nobody had snapped this guy up already, he had no idea.

Piers was blushing again, his own thoughts similar to Guzma’s. They had so much in common — music taste, what foods they liked, and so on. The few times he’d tried to venture into a relationship had never quite worked out.

How could he still be a virgin after all this time, the first guy had asked. The second hadn’t even shown up to a second date after Piers had divulged his truth; better to be honest, he always thought.

Guzma’s throaty chuckle pulled him out of his thoughts, and he looked at the man, puzzled. He then realised when the hand around his cock squeezed again that his own hips had been — and still were — rocking slowly into the sensation.

He stilled himself, feeling a swathe of heat wrap around his entire head.

“Hey, don’t stop, I’m just teasin’ ya, babe...”

Piers bit his lip, his eyes downcast; unaware how very much his every movement was turning on the other man more and more.

Slowly, with both hands on Guzma’s hips, Piers began to move again. He chanced a look up, and his stomach flipped seeing how Guzma was drinking in his every reaction.

Except instead of stopping in embarrassment like the last time, Piers’ hips sped up.

“I’m... glad you came.” He whispered.

Guzma’s own cock throbbed watching Piers take his pleasure.

“Ain’t nowhere better I could possibly be.” He then let go of the other man, chuckling when Piers’ hips tried and failed to fuck thin air for a few seconds. “Then again...” Guzma dropped to his knees in one smooth motion. “Yeah, I thought so. It’s better down here...”

Piers stifled a moan when he felt the wet heat of Guzma’s mouth around his head. The other man sucked and lapped playfully at it, drawing lazy patterns with the tip of his tongue.

He’d occasionally let Piers go with a pop before taking him in again. The first few times, all he did was tease the first inch. Then half of it. And finally, he took it to the base, a hum turned growl tickling Piers in delicious vibrations.

Guzma could tell that his own cock was dripping in pre-come by now. And he could swear he felt a bead of it leak out when one of Piers’s hands found the back of his head, holding him steadfast.

Piers felt like he should be saying something. Anything. He could spit the filthiest lyrics, his hips gyrating against the mic stand; but tell the guy who was sucking his dick how good it felt..? Piers couldn’t think up a sentence that didn’t make him cringe inwardly.

He wanted so badly to appear sexy and in control for the other man — because Guzma’s confidence: his swagger? It was doing a serious number on him.

Piers decided on a warning at least.

“I’m... if you keep that up, I’m not gonna last, y’know...” He choked out. He could feel his balls tensing the longer Guzma worked him, desperate for release.

“That’s kind of what I’m hoping for.” Guzma pauses just long enough to get out the sentence before taking Piers down to the tonsils.

He wanted to get the first orgasms out of the way — early enough that they could spend the rest of the evening building up slowly to the next.

Guzma wanted to explore every inch of the dark type gym leader. And if they didn’t fuck, he at least wanted to get enough time to eat that tight little ass.

Piers looked down, curious of how Guzma would react in the next few seconds as he felt his pleasure build and crest.

He couldn’t keep the embarrassing sounds to himself as shot after shot of come left him to splash the back of Guzma’s throat.

Guzma moaned, a hand coming up to squeeze the balls nudging his chin. Piers whined, a massive throb between his legs and another lazy dribble of come forced out of him.

His hips continued to rock in his afterglow, any and all of his nerves expelled swiftly through his dick some seconds ago.

“Fuck...” was all he could whisper, his cock slipping out of Guzma’s mouth. He jolted in surprise when Guzma was on his feet again, arms wrapped around Piers, devouring him in a passionate kiss.

Forcing him to taste himself.

Piers, feeling another flicker of confidence, then reached down, giving the hardness in Guzma’s pants a fondle.

The other man pulled out of the kiss, taking Piers’ lower lip between his teeth. He sighed softly, nudging noses.

“Don’t feel like you gotta just because I did.” He hummed. Piers was giving a lot of himself tonight, and Guzma was realising now that he might be seen to be taking advantage. He didn’t want Piers to think that. And he didn’t want to do it either. “I... like ya. This isn’t the first and last date, y’hear?”

Piers, although spent and sweaty, was still aroused. He wanted to pleasure Guzma. He wanted to give back; to thank the man for giving him his first blowjob.

“I know.” He gave Guzma a genuine smile. “And I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t a lot to take in...” He leaned closer, taking Guzma’s belt with both hands before tugging him closer roughly in a hitherto unseen moment of lust. 

He wanted everything tonight. To fuck or be fucked. It didn’t matter. All he knew was that they were wearing way too many clothes, and needed to take this somewhere with a bed.

* * *

Guzma clambered over Piers, enjoying the way the lithe man beneath him squirmed.

Now in the gym leader’s bedroom, and topless, both men indulged in exploring each other’s skin.

Guzma couldn’t quite believe his luck when a shy pair of lips came to suck at one of his nipples. His luck doubled when Piers gave him a little bite moments later, running his tongue across the bruised puffy nub in silent apology.

Soon both men’s pants were off. Piers was about to roll down his stockings when a hand came to stop him.

“You’re leaving those on, mister...” He chuckled, running his hands down Piers’ legs in emphasis. The fishnets were really getting him hard.

“I... have more pairs.” Piers muttered before his voice came out in a rather seductive whisper. “So... don’t worry if you rip these.”

“Fuck...” Guzma wanted nothing but to frot against Piers’ fishnetted cock, imagining the delicious friction from the material. Imagining coming together in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

But there was something else Guzma couldn’t get out of his mind. Something he hoped Piers wouldn’t shy from if asked.

“Can I...” It was Guzma’s turn to blush in embarrassment. Piers stayed silent, waiting. “Can I... eat your ass?”

The question hung there for a few seconds, and Piers could feel himself throb to attention.

“Y-Yeah, okay.”

It wasn’t long before a hole was torn in the already torn fishnets; except this tear wasn’t for fashionable purposes, but for access.

Guzma ran his tongue in a slow line up and down the other man’s cleft. He teased his ring with fleeting licks, a cocky smirk widening when Piers made aggravated little noises whenever he backed off.

“You want it..?” Guzma teased, creasing up when Piers bit back with a ‘fuck, yes, you asshole!’

Piers’ rare moment of annoyance dissolved as quickly as it had came, a dopey expression on his face when Guzma’s tongue pushed past the tightness to slip inside him.

Piers felt his toes curl, his cock hard and leaking between himself and the mattress. He didn’t even care when a calloused hand gave him a sudden spank on the thigh, his hips still rocking.

“Fuck, Guzma...” He gripped his pillow, burying his face in it. His breath came out in little choked sobs as his pleasure tried again to peak, despite how hard he was trying to last this time.

Inwardly he was thankful when Guzma abruptly stopped in his ministrations. His cock however was furious, throbbing angrily.

“There’s... lube in the bedside drawer.” He whispered, his ass still in the air, now hungry for something besides Guzma’s tongue.

His heart raced when he heard the other man suddenly rummage for it.

For some reason he was expecting Guzma’s slicked up cock to stretch him wide for the first time. So he was surprised when he felt a thick finger circling his hole.

“Lie on your back...” Guzma ordered softly. “I wanna see you blush when I’m fingering you...”

Piers didn’t need telling twice, practically in Guzma’s lap after some moments, two of the man’s fingers wetly diving in and out of him, scissoring every now and then and earning a wanton moan from the singer.

Piers hands were gripping Guzma’s shoulders as he fought not to ride his hand. So good was the feeling when his fingertips brushed a certain part inside him.

A third finger then stretched him wide, and Piers gasped loudly, his cock happy with this development.

“Too much..?” Guzma panicked.

“N-No... just feels so good...” Piers sagged against him, smiling as Guzma peppered his torso, neck and cheek in kisses.

Their mouths met in an excited click of teeth, and Piers reached down, taking advantage of Guzma’s distraction. He squeezed the man’s erection through his underwear, chuckling when he was rewarded with a choked out growl.

“Y’know...” Piers was back to blushing; he couldn’t believe what he was about to fucking say... “Bug types are super effective against dark types...”

Guzma’s face was blank. And then he let out a loud guffaw. Oh god, this guy was fucking adorable...

“Is that you saying you’re ready for my cock in your ass?”

He did not mince words, and Piers felt his hole pucker around the man’s fingers in anticipation.

“Y-Yeah? Do I need to spell it out..?” He huffed a little petulantly.

“Easy, babe...” Guzma pulled his fingers free, picking up the bottle of lube. He wasted no time in coating his length liberally. By the time he was finished, it was practically dripping.

Piers’ eyes widened when the man clambered over him, grabbing both of his thighs, and positioning them over his shoulders.

“I won’t hurt ya...” Guzma whispered, then. Piers nodded, relaxing again. “Ready?” His cock was touching the man’s ring, but not pushing yet.

“R-Ready.” Piers’ hands were on Guzma’s waist, shaking.

After three fingers, Guzma wasn’t a painful intrusion. His cock was wider than the average man, but when covered in ‘Ass-troglide’ and after prepping Piers prior, it was just a delicious fullness.

“Fuck...” Piers stammered, his ankles crossing behind Guzma’s shoulders. “Fuck, you’re big...”

“They don’t call me Big Bad Guzma for nothin’.” The man teased, giving Piers’ hot, tight ass a playful nudge.

Piers’ eyes rolled back, a whine escaping the back of his throat at the delicious onslaught on his prostate.

Any and all anxiety had been banished from his mind it seemed as he gave in, the rawest and most profane grunts and words passing his lips with every thrust of Guzma’s hips.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” He chanted. Guzma didn’t know how long he would last with Piers under him like this, sweaty, hard, and begging for more cock. “F-Faster..?” His ankles pulled Guzma closer, urging him deeper all the while.

“Fuck...” Guzma could feel that familiar tightening in his balls. “D-Do you want me to pull out when I...” The sentence tapered off, but Piers knew what he was getting at.

Piers surprised both himself and Guzma when he whispered hotly, “No.”

Guzma’s thrusts became faster and uncoordinated, and Piers cried out with each and every one as the plump head inside him battered his p-spot.

“I’m...” The gym leader quivered, his second orgasm of the night but moments away. “I’m gonna—“

“Do it.” Guzma panted, reaching down between them to grasp Pier’s leaking cock. “I wanna feel you shoot all over me when I come in that ass.”

Guzma’s thumb rolled over his slippery head, giving the shaft a rough stroke every now and then, his own cock pumping in and out of him harder and faster until—

Piers came loudly in a string of curse words and cries, rope upon rope of snow white come painting both of their chests. Guzma barely lasted a minute given the way the ass enveloping his cock squeezed and begged him to give it up.

Piers suddenly felt a wetness he’d never felt before, Guzma’s hips lazily ploughing him a few more times as it trickled out of him.

“Fuck...” Guzma ran his hands down Piers’ legs, raking his nails down the textured stockings. “Fuck...” His hips rocked in his afterglow, his dwindling hardness throbbing every now and then from overstimulation. “Fuck, Piers...”

Piers hummed, squeezing Guzma’s cock on purpose then with a coquettish smile.

“Next time you’re buying me dinner first.”

Guzma propped himself up on his elbows, his lips finding Piers’ in a clumsy kiss as his cock slipped out, and with it an almost unfeasible amount of semen and lube.

“How about breakfast?” Guzma then pulled up the black bed covers around them, his arms around Piers as he quickly became the bigger spoon.

Piers blushed as Guzma’s arms settled around his waist.

“B-Breakfast sounds good.” Piers smiled to himself.

“Mmm... not as good as your ass, but man can’t live on ass alone.” Piers found himself blushing at the compliment.

“I-I guess not...” He the paused; now that his cock was drained, his libido had now been forcibly pushed out of the way and replaced with anxiety again. “So... are we..?”

“An item?” Guzma finished. Piers nodded, his body suddenly very still. “Well duh.” Piers relaxed, smiling stupidly as Guzma sucked at the still sore hickeys on his neck. “On one condition.”

“What..?”

“Next time you keep the boots on.”

“D-Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Think I might do a Kabu x Raihan one shot after this... :0 so many hot guys in SwSh is2g...
> 
> Leave a kudos or comment if you liked ^^


End file.
